Discusión:Simon y Marcy
'Yo creo que este capitulo de Simon and marcy ' :3 sera tierno y de basquet xDDD LOL y marceline contara su historia de hambo y el rey helado(Simon) sera muy sentimental ella llorara por dentro pero por fuera no podra 189.223.10.172 21:43 22 mar 2013 (UTC)Marcy189.223.10.172 21:43 22 mar 2013 (UTC) me encanta ese episodio remenber you y me puse allorar con ese episodio Vani time aventure 13 (discusión) 14:49 11 feb 2013 (UTC) marceline and ice king.jpg|quien no lloro con esta imagen : ( i remember you 13.jpg|me encanta ese video Fan art Para todos los usuarios que no se hayan dado cuenta (que se que son muchos) esta imagen es un Fan-art, dejen de añadirla como reemplazo de la carta de titulo porque no lo es. Esto tambien paso con su "precuela" I Remember You. Enemigo 585 (discusión) 20:06 23 feb 2013 (UTC)thumb|La imagen mencionada anteriormente. ---- A mí enserio me sorprende que haya gente que no reconozca la verdadera calidad del equipo de HDA para hacer cartas de título, el color de esa carta falsa ni se le acerca a las de verdad en calidad y detalle. ATTE: NoireDoom (discusión) 20:14 23 feb 2013 (UTC) HAGANME CASO! la sinopsis de este episodio está en este link http://tv.msn.com/tv/episode/adventure-time/simon-and-marcy/ el problema es que alguien portegio la pagina de "simon y marcy" y no la puedo editar para poner la sinopsis, alguien que pueda ponerla porfavor. ATTE 187.164.225.248 15:50 3 mar 2013 (UTC) : PERO HAY UN PROBEMA yo si entré con cuenta y no pude editar, tuve que entrar a mi otra cuenta para poder editar pero después alguien borró lo que escribí, quisiera que no borraran cosas sin investigar antes, yo al editar dejé una referencia en la parte de abajo para que vieran que no era falso pero hay gente que no investiga y borra todo. ::Usuario 187.164.225.248, la página ha sido protegida para que los anónimos (usuarios no registrados) como tu no editen. Para editar la página, hazte una cuenta. Si no quieres editar la página, no te la hagas. The dinogif´s (discusión) 16:35 6 mar 2013 (UTC)Irenuca2003 Personajes Eviten poner personajes que no hayan aparecido en las Preview o promociones antes del estreno. Eso generaria confuciones y mal entendidos. Tuve que borrar los nombres de Finn y Jake porque no habia ninguna evidencia en las paginas enlazadas al articulo que dijeran que efectivamente aparecerian en el episodio. Si alguien encuentra una pagina confiable que diga que personajes apareceran en los episodios, por favor, no dude de darla a conocer. El caracol es una excepcion ya que es como una firma del Adventure Time Team. Gacias. Noglaz (discusión) 19:55 4 mar 2013 (UTC) Sinopsis Si van a borrar la Sinopsis que sea con fundamentos validos (razones). Hay una pagina que tiene publicada la Sinopsis (es propiedad de Microsoft la pagina). No borren la Sinopsis a menos que el equipo de Adventure Time publique otra sinopsis del episodio. Desde ya, muchas gracias por su atencion. Noglaz (discusión) 22:30 4 mar 2013 (UTC) ---- por que ya no dejan editar la pagina Previews full|right|350 px Miren el Preview largo!! asi agregan mas imagenes y van a saber más!! Respuesta para el de arriba (Sin Sección) Editamos la pagina porque debemos saber mucho sobre este gran capitulo estreno y NO nos mandes por favor. 50pxJanemize, Deja un mensaje en mi Muro63px ---- En el preview qe vi aparecen finn y jake Yo vi un preview largo. Era un preview de cartoon network qe mencinaba: simon and marcy time; y segun entendí era como un maratón de "i remember you" y "simon and marcy" asi qe no comprendo el por qué aparecen finn y jake si en "i remember you" no aparecen y segun dicen tampoco en simon and marcy Aclarme esta duda porfa 177.224.73.179 01:26 22 mar 2013 (UTC) En I remember you si aparecen 181.47.1.178 21:52 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Simon and marcy. Seria tristeza , de basquetbool, y con eso quiza finn deje de golpear A simon Petrivok (Rey helado) 189.223.10.172 21:46 22 mar 2013 (UTC)Marceline Talves el rey helado le decía de cariño a marcy gunter No creo que dejara de golpearlo, por que ya no es el mismo de antes y por que sigue raptando princesas jajaja OneHumanMore (discusión) 22:54 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Cierto, mientras robe princesas y haga cosas raras lo seguirán golpeando XD pero no frente a marceline je! Kaarinaa (discusión) 04:33 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Incógnitas Para los que se hayan visto el capítulo, pregunto sobre el ser rosado, que guarda cierto parecido con Princess Bubblegum, que apareció cuando Simon Petrikov congeló a los mutantes. Como muchos otros ya han comentado, podría tratarse del primer vestigio de existencia de la Dulce Gente, pero... esto es que la Dulce Gente ''vienen de los mutantes, y como se comenta, los ''Mutantes ''son humanos afectados por la radiación. Por lo tanto, todos los habitantes de Ooo menos ''Simon, Marcy ''y ''Finn (y Susana, ''si es humana) tuvieron su origen en los ''Mutantes, eso explicaría la razón de que muchos de los habitantes de Ooo ''sean antropomorfos, esto es, parecidos a los humanos. Y si ''Finn, y Susana, son humanos es debido a que no se trasformaron en Mutantes, se protegieron de la fuente de la infección, la radiación. Bueno, sepuede decir que, gracias a Simon and Marcy, incognitas resueltas. Sin embargo aun quedan misterios sin resolver. Bueno, esto es una discusión, y es vuestro turno de palabra. ¿Que piensan ustedes? BlackEdith (discusión) 17:22 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Yo me preguntaba, de dónde rayos salió tanto chicle??!! también creo que la cosa rosa es ancestro de la gente dulce, será familiar directo de PB??Kaarinaa (discusión) 18:56 25 mar 2013 (UTC) bueno con respecto a Susana, no creo q sea humana, y sobre ese ser de apariencia chiclosa, no creo q sea dulse gente, podria ser pero solo ansestros de la DP ya q recuerden q ella fua la q creo a todo el dulce reino La Princesa Flama (discusión) 20:09 25 mar 2013 (UTC) no creo que PB haya creado el dulce reino, pienso que finn sólo exageraba por que aún la admira, en el ep de susana ella menciona a su abuelo. Además, se ve que hay mucha dulce gente mayor que ella. Eso es lo que creo. Kaarinaa (discusión) 14:24 26 mar 2013 (UTC) No estoy segura, pero creo, ya que el ser rosado apareció después de que Simon congelase a los'' Mutantes'', que el ser rosado es un producto de estos. Esto es, Simon congeló los Mutantes, la nieve y el frio actúo en ellos y los transformo en Gummy (como cariñosamente le llamo), pero esto no explica el resto del chicle "muerto que había en la ciudad. Otra teoría sería que el brusco cambio de temperatura diese al chicle, ya existente, vida. Pero venga de donde venga, Gummy debe estar relacionado con la Dulce Gente. Se sabe, segun el episodio "princess cookie", que la PB es muy longeva, pero, ¿podría ser tan longeva como Simon o Marcy? Ya sabeis a donde voy... exacto!! Gummy es PB, o al menos eso creo. Sea como sea, muy amable de su parte proporcionar a Simon sopa de pollo. :3 BlackEdith (discusión) 20:52 26 mar 2013 (UTC) La ciudad de simon and marcy le vi parecido a los angeles, nueva york, japon, san francisco y alguna ciudad rusa. Pero me percate que cuando simon esconde a marcy en el auto rojo, avia una botella con letras orientales nose si japones chino o coreano pero salian letras del estilo, podria ser china, japon o alguna ciudad de estados unidos porque simon estuvo serca de la explocion que creo al lich y por eso estados unidos lo incluyo, eso creo. El parque se parece a central park, el ducto se parece al de los angeles y la toma del principio se parece a las ciudades que les nombre en el principio.thumb thumb thumb Caracol 2000 (discusión) 03:30 11 may 2013 (UTC)jorge episodio simon y marcy algo que me parece algo extraño me parece que en episodio ya nombrado "Simon and Marcy" aparece unas cuantas veces la '' Dulce Princesa porque se ve chicle por casi todos lados y los zombies del mismo capitulo me parece que son del Dulce Reino 'Duda ._./''' El episodio fué doblado al español? lo he estado buscando pero solo me sale con subtítulos :( si alguien es tan amable para contestarme, se lo agradecería mucho. -copyright Biii panqueCka all rights reserved. (discusión) 02:44 16 jul 2013 (UTC) todavía no ha salido a español, por lo menos en España. Y aún así te recomendaríoa que los vieras en inglés, el doblaje aquí no es muy bueno, a decir verdad. Este episodio es muy bueno 509214 (discusión) 00:13 15 sep 2013 (UTC)Juan 0.0